Pokemon Negro Blazer
by St Joey
Summary: Sigue las aventuras de Black Blazer para ser un Maestro Pokémon junto con la coordinadora White y su rival Gray por la region de Unova
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic es mi primero de pokemon, por favor dejad reviews para mejorar lo. En este fanfic todos los pokemon de las 5 primeras generaciones pueden aparecer, exceptuando a los legendarios y algunos iniciales- Black, White y algún OC o rival capturarán alguno de estos últimos y de los primeros podré alguno no importante de otra región, como Heatran, Rotom, Mew o Registeel-, ademas los lideres de gimnasio no son todos los mismos que los del manga o los de pokemon negro y blanco y sus contiinuaciones, ademas de que no solo habra un equipo contra el que los protagonistas se enfrenten, sino dos.

**UN COMIENZO ALGO DIFERENTE**

-¡Black, despierta! ¡Despierta!

-Déjame un poco más- dijo el nombrado-, mamá

-Pues vale, le diré a la profesora Encina que no quieres el pokemon que te iba a dar.

-¡Es verdad!, hoy empezaba mi viaje- dijo Black levantándose.

**Black Blazer:**

**Edad: 15**

**Trabajo: Entrenador pokemon/ aspirante a Dexholder.**

**Sueño: convertirse en Campeón de la Liga de Unova.**

**Habilidad especial: salvar a chicas en apuros (complejo de Link), supervivencia a situaciones extremas.**

**Pokemón(s): Rio- Riolu.**

-Vístete y baja a desayunar.

-Vale, venga vamos Rio.

Más tarde, en el laboratorio de la profesora Encina:

-Bueno Black, ¿cuál eliges?- preguntó la profesora Encina.

-A Oshawott- dijo Black señalando al pokemon de agua- y de mote le pondré Ott.

-Toma esta Pokedex-dijo la profesora Encina-, con ella podrás recolectar información sobre todos los pokemon.

-Gracias- dijo Black saliendo del laboratorio-, adiós.

-White, se que te estás colando por la ventana- dijo la profesora al rato de salir Black-, así no te preocupes por el sigilo.

-T-tía querida no te pienses que vengo a coger un pokemon.

**White Encina:**

**Edad: 15**

**Trabajo: Coordinadora Pokemon/ directora de cine/ presidenta una agencia de talentos/ timadora/ ladrona/ aspirante a Dexholder.**

**Sueño: tener una gran agencia de talentos, dirigir una película taquillera y ser la mejor coordinadora pokemon.**

**Habilidad especial: engañar a los chicos (aprendida de Blue, su prima), diseñar ropa para pokemon, timar, robar y crear espectáculos.**

-No, entrar por la ventana es normal- ironizó-, ten elige uno.

-Elijo a Tepig, y la llamaré Bubu- dijo poniéndole un lazo rosa al pokemon-, ¿Dónde se celebra el siguiente concurso pokemon?

-En Ciudad Engobe dentro de tres meses, ten la poke…-no pudo terminar la frase cuando White se fue.

-Esta chica cuando se trata de molestarme es una experta. Tendré que pedirle a Black que lleve la pokedex a Ciudad Engobe.

**En la Ruta 1:**

-Vamos Ott- dijo Black enviando a su Oshawott contra un Patrat-, pistola agua.

Ott disparó un chorro de agua hacia el pokemon de tipo normal, debilitándolo.

-¡Bien hecho, Ott!

Ring, ring- sonó en el videomisor de Black, era la Profesora Encina

-¿Para qué me querrá la Profe ahora?

-Black ¿puedes llevar un paquete a Ciudad Engobe para dentro de tres meses?

-Creo que sí

-Ven para que te dé el paquete.

-Vale.

Black se fue directo al Laboratorio de la profesora, pero un taillow salvaje se le cruzó retándolo


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"-Adelante Rio- dijo Black-, usa ataque rápido./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Rio se lanzó al ataque hacia el Taillow, acertando de lleno, pero el Taillow contraatacó con un placaje. Rio atacó de nuevo con contador, debilitando lo justo para que Black atrapara al Taillow.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-¡Viva, he capturado un Taillow!- exclamó Black- ¿Qué mote te pongo?p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Black miró la pokeball unos minutos hasta que decidió que más tarde le pondría, ya que por el momento no tenía ninguno bueno. El castaño se dirigió deprisa hacia el Laboratorio, debían coger cuanto antes el paquete, quería irse ya al gimnasio de Ciudad Gres.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-Jefa, ¿qué quería darme?- preguntó Black al entrar en el Laboratorio.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-Te quería dar un encargo, pero me olvidé de que se me olvidó decirte tus deberes como Dexholder, y a tus otros compañeros tampoco- respondió la Profesora-, mira, ahí viene el otro.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Por la puerta entraba un chico de pelo negro y ojos miel, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta como la de Black también en negro y con la cabeza al descubierto. Complementaba sus pintas oscuras con una bandolera negra con roja.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-¡Black!- dijo el recién llegado.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-¡Gray!- dijo Black.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongGray Mizugami (Dios del Agua en japonés):strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongEdad: 15strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongTrabajo: Entrenador pokemon aspirante a Dexholder./strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongSueño: ser Maestro Pokemonstrong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongHabilidad especial: resistencia a situaciones extremas, muchísima suerte.strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongPokemon: Snivy, Mienfoo y Pidove.strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-¡¿QUÉ HACE ÉL AQUÍ?!- preguntaron Black y Gray a Encina.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-E-es el otro Dexholder- dijo la profesora Encina asustada.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-¿Este orin de Vaporeon es un Dexholder?- preguntó Black.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-¿Esta baba de Flareon tiene una Pokedex?- preguntó Gray.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-Sí- respondió Encina extrañada-, pero ¿os conocéis?p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-Desde que no levantábamos unos centímetros del suelo- dijo Grayp  
>p class="MsoNormal"-En Ciudad Hormigón- añadió Black.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-Bueno, os tengo que decir los deberes que tenéis como Dexholders, son: capturar todos los pokemons existentes, o la mayoría; cuidar y entrenar a los pokemons; realizar todo encargo que os encarguemos; yp  
>p class="MsoNormal"-Defender el bien de todos los pokemons y humanos- dijo un hombre de pelo negro- y en ese deber incluye enfrentarse a cualquier banda criminal que desee alterar el bienestar de todo ser vivo. Y decidme, ¿Qué haríais si hubiese una organización dirigida por un miembro de la derrocada Familia Real de Unova que quisiese que los humanos liberásemos a los pokemon justificándolo en que los esclavizamos?p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-Los combatiría, porque esa justificación es una mentira- dijo Blackp  
>p class="MsoNormal"-Estoy de acuerdo- respondió Gray-, además seguro que la "Liberación" seria para que no hubiese nadie para evitar una conquista de Unova y la restauración de la monarquía (cuando jugué a Pokemon Negro me pareció que los Harmonía eran la Familia Real, con eso del palacio y lo de que N era el Rey del Equipo Plasma).p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-Y si existiese un sindicato del mal dirigido por un antiguo dirigente del bando rebelde de la Guerra Civil donde promoviesen que los pokemon son esclavos, ¿los combatiríais?p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-Sí- dijo Gray-, los pokemon no son esclavos, son nuestros compañeros.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-O amigos- añadió Black.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-Me llamo Handsome- dijo el hombre- y soy agente de la policía internacional.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"-Bueno chicos a partir de ahora sois Dexholders, decidid quien es el Lider- dijo Encina.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Los Dexholders salieron del Laboratorio a la ruta uno para tener el combate.p 


End file.
